User talk:BleedTheFreak23
Hi, welcome to Pro Wrestling! Thanks for your edit to the Mark Rocco page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- RobJ1981 (Talk) 00:41, 29 August 2009 Hi, yes i can do that for you.. is it the ECW FTW Heavyweight Championship page your trying to update? If not what is that page name? You done what for me? Ah right, thanks for doing that! Both already have a page done.. see : http://prowrestling.wikia.com/wiki/WWE_Jakked/Metal Is that how you wanted it to look? hey im on youtube under the same name It will let you, but Rob the admin, does not want too much on here copied from Wikiped.. I will take a look in a moment. ok really i only did wwf shotgun copy from wikpedia but thanks Helping Out :*Yes if you want to do the ECW names for me would be great... try and do it in the same style as i have done RAW and doing Smackdown... i will sort out the ecw title page now for you. :*Oh, i have the names... i thought you ment put them into the table for me. lol :*ok sorry i will do it :**Thanks... can you make sure you put it in Ring name abc order please! :*I have put the names in abc under neath dead quick.. if u can enter the real names into the under the and the ring name in the [[ for me.. RAW Help :*I have finshed the real names on Raw, sm and ecw.. last night i started doing the RAW match history... if u can get hold of the info then would be great if you could help me on that.. i have done the first year (1993) but still lots to do... if you cant get hold of the matches then i can pass the source onto you. Check out...http://prowrestling.wikia.com/wiki/Raw_1993... that is what i've done (1993) if you wish to do the same on 1994+ then would be an amazing help!!!As i said i can send the source of this data if you need. :*Ok thanks, if you need me to set any thing before you add to it, let me know... Your right the DX page does need 2008 and deffo 2009 edit, feel free to add this years DX events to it!! :*Ok, are you on MSN or Yahoo chat, and i will send you the link, you can ask me stuff on that, as this takes too long for me. :*What game?? :*Better ask him then!! :*Good, if you can updatw what ever you can on 1994 and so on, with the same editing as ive done for all links, by putting [[ & at the start and end of each wreslter.. but make sure you get it so it turns blue when done.. not stays RED!.. This would be a massive help. :*Is the Title still in use? :*So is it the current ECW title, held by Christian? *As it seams to have been retired in 1999, i'd leave the current holder blank. *You have to leave the current champ and date won on the template or it will show up as }} ect... which looks bad... *Do you need any help on this... i am off to bed in about 10 minutes as it's 3am here. :* Look on my talk page, i have put on there what i am trying to do.. but right now i am updating all the current Champions on RAW, Smackdown & ECW as they are way outta date. Further Help As i said yesterday, it would be a massive help if you could help on the RAW match history... this is a massive job for just me to do, but well worth the while once done (i think!?) When you do the Raw History, before you put defeated... you dont need to put " ". Just the name then defeated and the name. It wont let me put what not to put but its &.n.b.s.p; After you put defeated you put ( ;) no need to put that, trying to save you tying what you dont need too.